Nanoboy The Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Thunderstone Pictures presents From Matthew Mouse Productions A Scott Webb Film Nanoboy The Movie Starring: Bruce Willis Macaulay Culkin Toby Scott Ganger Catherine O'Hara Adam Ryen Meg Ryan and Christopher Lloyd Screenplay by Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman Story by Linda Woolverton Written by Bob Gale Production Design by Maurice Nelson Art Director Doug Scheib Casting by Michael Wallace Director of Photography: Dean Cundey, A.S.C. Film Editor: Arthur Schmidt Produced by David W. Armstrong Michael Reynolds Scott Webb Directed by Scott Webb Closing Credits In Association With Silver Studio Parents IV Based on the Characters Created by Ken Griffith Music Score Composed and Conducted by Dave Grusin The Shiresland Performers: Michael Shires Frank Welker Paul Winchell David Arthur Alan Oppenheimer John Stephenson and Tony Pope The Muppet Performers Jim Henson Frank Oz Dave Goelz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt and Louise Gold With the Voices of Casey Kasem Don Messick Paul Winchell Frank Welker David Jason Heather North Sandra Kerr B.J. Ward Kerry Shale Amanda Root Vic Reeves Bob Mortimer and Corey Burton Scrolling Credits Cast: Character Design: Brian Cosgrove Jon Doyle Paul Harrison Margaret Riley Mark Stacey Michael Whaite Storyboard Artists: Jon Doyle Jez Hall Andy Roper Paul Salmon Stephen Simpson Layout Artists: Chris Randall Margaret Riley Paul Salmon Vincent James Dan Whitworth Ed Williams Andy Roper Background Artists: Beverly Bush Brian Cosgrove John Geering Steve Hanson John Millington Nick Pratt Andy Roper Keith Scoble Ben Turner Supervising Animation Director: Karen Peterson Supervising Animators: Rudy Cataldi Charlie Downs Eileen Dunn M. Flores Nichols Stan Phillips Tom Ray Neal Warner James Baxter Mark Henn Animation Directors: Clinton J. Priest Tony Garth Meryl Edge Jean Flynn Effects Animation Graeme Rowley Don McManus John Brown James Michaels Bernard Germanetti Ed Augustin Ink and Paint Supervisor Warren Johnson Co-Producer: Charles Michael Hill Voice Recording: Wally Burr Recording Music Recording: Screen Music Studios Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Animation Camera: Graeme Edelman Dale Brunswick David Whitworth Carl Hill Nigel Stanchfield Roy Willis Frank Hardie John Aardal Graham Sharples Ralph Migliori Second Unit Director: David Wallace Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designer: George Eckert Set Decorator: Marvin March Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Creative Producer: Richard Celador Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Script Editor: Patrick Barrett Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor: Roy Field Visual Effects Designer: Richard Bain Visual Effects Producer: Alan Church Special Effects Special Effects Technician: Paul Slootweg Special Effects Supervisor: Brian Smithies Animatronic Model Designer: Vince Abbott Special Effects Compositor: Jules Findley Senior Special Effects Modeller: Paul Stephenson Special Effects Trainee: Alistair Williams Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dresser: James Walsh Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Special Thanks Ron Lynch Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Puppeteer Co-ordinator: Nigel Cross Additional Performers: David Barclay Michelle Stevens Nigel Plaskitt David Arthur Wendy Miller Sarah Shires Fred Miller Michael K. Frith Robin Reed Peter Warren Consultants: Kathryn Parrell Don Smith Sarah W. Armstrong Robin Stevens Don Austen Larry Smith James Murray Brad Williams Mike Quinn Mari Kaestle Additional Puppeteers: John Lovelady Simon J. Williamson George Wallace John Henson Adam Hunt Michael Earl Bob Payne Brian Muehl Ian Allen Robbie Barnett Puppeteers: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Peter Abrahamson Carpenters: Marcus Clarke Sue Dacre Michele Fabian-Jones Pat Garrett Jane Howell Ronnie Le Drew Frances Patterson Kip Rathke Patrick Comerford Brian Herring Jim Eustermann Eric Fiedler Bruce Spaulding Fuller Jim McPherson David Penikas John Robles Dianna Smith Karen S. Spiegel Bill Sturgeon Tommy Williamson Wes C. Caefer Wardrobes: Francis Wright Richard Coombs Simon Buckley Costumers: Robin Borman William A. Campbell Linda Henrikson Mitchell Ray Kenney Murray Lantz Barbara Matera Special Thanks to Bernard Matthews Songs: "Mirror Mirror" Music and Lyrics by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe Performed by Amanda Root "Mr. Toad" Music and Lyrics by Ian Duck and Harry Pitch Performed by Kerry Shale "When the Toad Came Home" Music and Lyrics by David Michaels and Ben Rogers Performed by Kerry Shale "Marmalade" Music and Lyrics by Herbert Chappell Alfred Bradley and Brenda Johnson Performed by Bernard Cribbins and Trudi Van Door "You Don't Know What You're Doin'" Music by George W. Meyer Lyrics by Joe Young and Benee Russell General Manager: Laura Charles Executive Producer: David Eastman Nanoboy The Movie is Original Soundtrack Available from Cassette and Compact Disc on Michael Shires Records Prints by and © 1989 THUNDERSTONE PICTURES ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DISTRIBUTED BY WARNER BROS. A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Opening credits